Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a facial image adjustment method and a facial image adjustment system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a facial image adjustment method and a facial image adjustment system of recording the user behavior and applying the facial identification.
Description of Related Art
The image manipulation software and the application program of beauty the facial features are becoming increasingly popular. The user can easily selects the beauty effect, such as applying the thinner face effect, skin whitening effect, buffing effect, despeckle effect, removing acne effect to the facial image by the image manipulation software and outputting the manipulated facial image.
However, the user still needs to repeatedly manipulate each image or repeatedly select effects to achieve the expected beauty effect, even these multiple images corresponding to the same user. In this way, the repeated operations always cause the inconvenience when the user manipulates the image.